Separated Away
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: /Un-beta/Kuroko's POV. Akhir-akhir ini, aku bermimpi hal yang aneh. Aku tak mau membebani Kise-kun dengan memberitahukan hal ini, jadi aku diam saja. Read n' Review onegaishimasu!
1. Chapter 0: Epilogue

**Separated Away**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

**Summary: **Kise adalah seorang pendosa dan tidak pantas dimaafkan. Mimpi buruk yang ia dapatkan setiap hari ia anggap sebagai karmanya. Terinspirasi dari game Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. Shonen-ai

.

.

**Chapter 0: Epilogue**

.

.

"Ngh…"

Perlahan, kedua mata warna madu itu terbuka. Kepalanya penuh darah, namun ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Kise merayap untuk keluar dari jepitan mobil. Ia tidak menghiraukan dinginnya udara malam di musim dingin dan hujan deras yang mengguyurnya.

Ia hiraukan semuanya, termasuk rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari mobil ringsek yang menindihnya itu. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang gemetar.

Kise berjalan kearah bangku penumpang belakang.

Dan kedua matanya terbelalak saat ia melihat sebuah tangan dengan lengan baju putih panjang dibalik daun dari pohon yang menindih mobilnya.

Tergolek. Diam; tak bergerak.

Kise segera mendorong pohon itu dari sana.

Sial. Berat sekali.

Namun Kise harus cepat untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi pada 'dia'.

Perlahan tapi pasti, pohon itu berhasil ia pindahkan. Langsung saja ia menjulurkan tangannya kedalam mobil dan menarik 'dia' keluar.

.

Kepalanya penuh darah juga. Merah; seperti warna rambutnya. Namun Kise yakin lebih parah.

"Akashicchi?"

Kise memanggil nama pemuda yang kini tergolek tak berdaya di tangannya.

Diam; tak ada respon. Wajahnya pun tenang, seolah ia akan terbangun beberapa saat lagi.

"_Ne_, Akashicchi." Air mata Kise mulai turun, berbaur dengan hujan yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Kise memeluk tubuh Akashi. _Tuxedo_ putih yang Akashi kenakan ternoda oleh darah Akashi dan mengotori tangan Kise.

Kise tidak mempedulikan itu. Yang ia inginkan, Akashi terbangun. Sekarang; saat ini juga.

"Akashicchi…katakan kalau ini mimpi…" Kise mengelus rambut Akashi.

"Akashicchi…harusnya kau menghukumku dengan melipat gandakan menu latihanku…" Kise makin terisak, "Lihat…aku…aku mengelus rambutmu. Kau tidak suka bukan? Karena…itu sama saja dengan mengataimu 'pendek'."

.

"…_dan…"_

.

"…_karena aku telah membunuhmu."_

.

"Katakan sesuatu, Akashicchi…" Kise memohon.

Namun percuma. Yang terdengar hanya guyuran hujan.

Kise menggenggam tangan dingin Akashi. Sebuah batas tak terbantahkan antara kehidupan dan kematian.

.

"Akashicchi…Kurokocchi menunggumu di gereja loh…"

"...kalian berdua akan menikah, bukan?"

"Jadi kumohon..."

.

"_...kumohon, bukalah matamu."_

.

Kise menatap Akashi dengan senyum idiot yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

Masih tetap tak ada respon.

Tak ada nafas yang berhembus.

.

"Akashicchi, kumohon." Kise mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda berambut merah, "Kalau kau bangun, kau boleh melipat gandakan menu latihanku sesukamu."

.

"_Gomen…hontou ni gomennasai, Akashicchi_._"_

.

.

Kise tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya, tidak akan pernah. Sambil terus hidup dengan penuh penyesalan dan perasaan berdosa.

Pendosa; dia adalah pendosa.

Dosa pertama, dia menyukai—tidak—mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya, temannya semasa SMP. Sangat mencintainya.

Makanya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa Kuroko telah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah dengan Akashi Seijuuro yang juga teman SMP Kuroko dan Kise.

.

Dosa kedua, ia 'membunuh' Akashi Seijuuro di hari pernikahannya.

_Heck_, harusnya ia senang. Karena sekarang tidak ada lagi 'pengganggu' baginya.

.

Dosa ketiga, ia menggunakan kesempatan ini dan tinggal dirumah Kuroko dengan alasan ingin sekedar membantunya.

Kise tau, ia tau betul. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah milik Akashi Seijuuro.

Namun bagian kecil dari dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin. Kesempatan untuk merebut Kuroko dan mengklaim pemuda itu sebagai milik Kise Ryota. Hanya Kise Ryota seorang.

Dan Kise, kalah dengan sebagian kecil dirinya itu.

.

Kise Ryota adalah seorang pendosa, dan sampai kapanpun, itu tidak akan berubah.

.

**End of Chapter 0: Epilogue**

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

A/N: Ah, gomen ngebuat Kise menderita kayak gini~ gomen kalau pendek.

Dan GOMEN! Ini saya buatnya malem-malem, jadinya rada ngebut dan mungkin typo #orz.

Lanjut? RnR dulu dong :9 #maksa


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**Separated Away**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

**Summary: **Teruslah berlari, wahai pendosa. Meski kau lari dari mereka, tapi kau tidak akan bisa lari dari dosa.

.

.

**A/N: **Akhir-akhir ini lagi demen main game Ib, jadi mungkin fic ini campuran antara Fatal Frame sama Ib =w=V dengan perubahan seperlunya~

.

.

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

.

.

"Ah!"

Kise membuka kedua matanya cepat dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Setelah itu bangkit dari tidurnya.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Tak lama kemudian alisnya mengernyit.

Museum? Tidak…Kise masih belum tau pasti. Cahaya di ruangan ini terlalu redup. Namun entah kenapa lukisan-lukisan yang dipajang di sepanjang dinding ini malah bersinar.

.

Kise mengikuti arah lukisan itu. Terkadang, ia agak mengernyit sambil menatap lukisan-lukisan tersebut. Indah, namun juga mengerikan. Sepertinya sang pelukis sangat menyukai ke-abstrakan.

Ada lukisan kelinci kecil di kanvas besar. Bulunya putih dan kedua matanya merah. Yang membuat Kise tak nyaman adalah, kedua mata kelinci itu seolah mengikutinya.

Kise mengambil langkah besar. Kemudian ia melihat kanvas yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, namun berwarna putih bersih.

Penasaran, Kise memeriksa lukisan tersebut.

.

_Cplak_

Sebercak cat warna biru langit muncul tiba-tiba dari arah lukisan itu. Kise agak tersentak. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia mencium bau air.

.

_Cplak_

Satu lagi bercak, kali ini berwarna merah dan sangat cair sehingga cat tersebut mengalir. Berbeda dengan warna biru langit yang agak kental.

.

_Cplak_

_Cplak_

_Cplak_

Merah, merah, merah, semuanya merah. Kise memberanikan diri menyentuh merah tersebut.

Bukan, ini bukan tekstur cat. Cair seperti—

'…darah?' batin Kise.

.

_KLIK_

_KLIK_

_KLIK_

_KLIK_

.

Kise menoleh ke lukisan di sampingnya.

Lukisan seorang anak kecil yang memegang sebuah senter. Anak itu berwajah seram. Lidahnya terjulur, mulutnya menyeringai lebar, kedua matanya mendelik kearah Kise sambil memainkan senter yang ia pegang.

.

Mati

Nyala

Mati

Nyala

.

Terus begitu.

Merasa tempat ini sudah tidak aman, Kise melanjutkan jalannya sampai akhirnya ia menemukan pertigaan. Ia melihat kearah kiri dan kanan.

Gelap. Sepertinya lukisan-lukisan itu berhenti sampai disitu.

.

_TUK_

.

Suara benda jatuh. Kise menoleh ke belakang. Tepatnya melihat ke bawah lukisan anak dengan senter tadi.

'Senternya jatuh?' batin Kise sambil menatap senter dibawah lukisan tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil senter itu dan menyalakannya. Lalu mengarahkan senter tersebut ke pertigaan; tepatnya kearah kiri.

.

THIEF

.

Kise tersentak saat ia menemukan tulisan warna merah di dinding. Namun ia terus berjalan.

.

THIEF

THIEF

THIEF

THIEF

THIEF

THIEF

THIEF

THIEF

THIEF

THIEF

THIEF

.

Tulisan itu muncul di sepanjang dinding dan semakin banyak. Kise mulai merasa tak nyaman. Dia harus segera menemukan jalan keluar—

"Eh?"

Jauh didepan sana, Kise melihat seseorang. Rambut merah dengan _tuxedo _putih yang membelakangi Kise…

Jangan-jangan…

"Akashicchi?"

Sosok itu sedikit bergeming, menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, namun tidak menoleh kearah Kise. Tak lama kemudian, sosok itu berjalan menuju ke kegelapan.

"T-tunggu! Akashicchi!"

Kise agak berlari mengejar sosok 'Akashicchi' tersebut.

'...Aku...ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!'

'Kumohon jangan pergi lagi!'

'_Gomennasai, _Akashicchi!'

Dan itu membawanya ke sebuah pintu besar. Kise mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, namun tidak bergeming. Seperti menyatu dengan dinding; ntahlah. Kise tidak mengerti.

Kise menghela napasnya; sepertinya untuk sementara ini ia tidak bisa melewati pintu ini.

Kise kembali ke pertigaan tadi, dan kini ia berjalan lurus.

.

COME RYOTA

.

Kise menarik napasnya. Berusaha untuk tenang, lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

.

C O M E

C O M E

C O M E

C O M E

C O M E

C O M E

C O M E

C O M E

.

'Ini...mengganggu.' batin Kise. Ia berlari kemanapun jalan itu membawanya.

Sampai akhirnya, ia sampai di sebuah pintu.

'Ngh! Pintu ini juga tidak bisa dibuka!' batin Kise, "Sepertinya aku benar-benar terperangkap."—menghela napas.

.

SRAK

.

Kise tersentak, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Mengarahkan senter yang ia pegang ke sekeliling.

Tak ada apa-apa, aneh.

Padahal, ia kira ia mendengar sesuatu—

.

SRAK

SRAK

SRAK

.

Suara itu semakin mendekat. Kise mengambil posisi waspada.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, kedua matanya melebar melihat sosok didepannya.

Sosok itu…ntah apapun itu, Kise belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Tinggi.

Berjubah; sampai-sampai Kise tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Atau jangan-jangan memang tak ada wajahnya? Kise tidak tau.

Kise menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan horror, terlebih karena sosok tersebut membawa sebuah sabit besar.

'Tidak…'

'Jangan mendekat…'

'Kumohon…'

Kise mengambil langkah ke belakang, namun terhenti saat punggungnya menyentuh pintu tadi.

Sementara sosok itu semakin mendekat.

…mendekat…

Mengangkat sabitnya…

Kise meletakkan satu tangannya didepan kepalanya; setidaknya untuk melindungi kepalanya.

.

ZRASH

.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap…

.

.

Kise membuka matanya dengan cepat sambil menarik napas. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya.

Hal pertama yang Kise lihat adalah—

"Kise-kun?"

Kuroko yang menatap Kise khawatir.

"K-Kurokocchi?"

Kise bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil posisi duduk, bersamaan dengan Kuroko yang menjauhkan dirinya dari tempat tidur Kise.

'Ini…kamarku?' Tanya Kise dalam hati. Kemudian ia menoleh ke kanan, menatap kearah Kuroko yang berdiri tak jauh dari kasurnya.

'Kurokocchi…'

Kise mengacak rambutnya, 'Semua itu…mimpi?'

"Kise-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kuroko khawatir.

Kise menatap Kuroko dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Uhm. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kuroko menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah…"—jeda, "Aku mendengar teriakan Kise-kun. Jadi aku masuk kesini. _Sumimasen_."—membungkuk. Formal seperti biasa.

"_Sou ka_..._arigatou, _Kurokocchi." Kata Kise sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kuroko.

"Kise-kun..."

Kuroko masih menatap Kise dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Akhir-akhir ini...Kise-kun selalu bermimpi buruk kan?" tanya Kuroko, dan hanya dibalas oleh keheningan sesaat.

"...aku baik-baik saja, Kurokocchi. Hanya mimpi buruk..." Kise berusaha menenangkan Kuroko.

Meski tau bahwa Kise tengah berbohong, Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Ah!"

Kise mengernyit ketika rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang tangan kanannya.

'Luka goresan? Sejak kapan…'

"K-Kise-kun!?" Kuroko terlihat panik, "Tunggu, akan kuambilkan obat dan perban dulu!" Kuroko segera keluar dari kamar Kise.

"K-Kurokocchi! Ini hanya luka ri…ngan…"—terlambat, Kuroko sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

Sebenarnya...apa yang terjadi? Yang tadi itu mimpi? Atau nyata? Kise terus bertanya-tanya sambil menatap luka di tangan kanannya.

.

**TBC**

.

Akhirnya update #orz

RnR please?~


	3. Chapter 2: Innocence

**Separated Away**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

**Summary: **Kuroko's POV. Akhir-akhir ini, aku bermimpi hal yang aneh. Aku tak mau membebani Kise-kun dengan memberitahukan hal ini, jadi aku diam saja.

.

.

Kise dan Kuroko menarik kursi di meja makan. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Hari ini Kuroko memasak tempura udang, _salad, tofu soup_ dan _karage_. Untuk ukuran mereka, sebenarnya ini agak banyak mengingat mereka hanya tinggal berdua dan mereka bukan tipe yang suka makan.

"_Itadakimasu_." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan sambil menangkupkan dua tangan mereka. Kemudian mulai mengambil sumpit serta makanan mereka.

Sesekali, Kuroko menatap Kise yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu di hadapannya. Kedua _orbs _biru langitnya berganti kearah tangan kanan Kise yang baru saja ia perban.

Ruang makan itu diliputi keheningan. Hanya terdengar suara sumpit yang bersentuhan dengan mangkuk.

.

"_Gomen_..." Kise berdiri dari kursinya, "...aku sudah kenyang."

"Kise-kun." Kuroko menghentikan Kise yang baru saja akan meninggalkan ruang makan itu, "_Daijobu desu ka_? Akhir-akhir ini, kau makan hanya sedikit. Jangan-jangan, masakanku tidak enak ya?" Tanya Kuroko khawatir.

"_Daijobu-ssu yo, _Kurokocchi. Masakanmu selalu enak kok, sangat enak sampai-sampai rasanya sayang kalau dihabiskan." Jawab Kise dengan senyum khasnya, "Aku masih ingin istirahat sebentar. Kau tau, mimpi buruk itu terkadang membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Hahaha~ silahkan makan tanpaku, Kurokocchi. Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku."—setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kise pergi dari ruang makan. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

.

.

Kuroko menyelesaikan makannya tak lama setelah Kise. Setelah menaruh sisa makanan di kulkas dan mencuci piring mereka, Kuroko masuk ke sebuah ruangan, dan menemukan altar Akashi disana. Duduk bersimpuh, menangkupkan kedua tangan dan berdoa sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Setelah selesai, ia membuka kedua matanya, dan menatap foto Akashi. Kemudian tersenyum tipis kearah foto tersebut.

"Akashi-kun..."—Kuroko memanggil nama pemuda di foto dengan nada yang halus, "...hari ini aku masak lumayan banyak. Tapi nafsu makan Kise-kun sepertinya menurun akhir-akhir ini, jadi sisa makanannya masih banyak. Aku bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kau ada disini sekarang."—Kuroko tertawa kecil sambil membayangkan Akashi yang menambahkan menu latihan Kise, "Oh, iya, aku juga memasak _tofu soup_ kesukaanmu, Akashi-kun. Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa _tofu soup _buatanku adalah makanan terenak yang pernah kau makan. Aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu lagi, Akashi-kun."—Kuroko mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang ia pangku di paha kirinya, "_Ano, nee, _Akashi-kun. Akhir-akhir ini, aku bermimpi hal yang aneh. Aku tak mau membebani Kise-kun dengan memberitahukan hal ini, jadi aku diam saja. Aku rindu pelukan yang selalu kau berikan saat aku bermimpi buruk…"—jeda, "_Sumimasen_, hari ini aku banyak bicara. Istirahatlah dengan tenang, Akashi-kun." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kuroko berdiri dari tempatnya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

Kuroko berjalan menuju ke pintu depan dan memeriksa kotak surat. Benar saja, ada surat dari Aomine.

.

_Untuk Akashi Seijuro_

_Maaf lama tidak memberi kabar. Kudengar kau dan Tetsu menikah? Omedettou!_

_Maaf juga, karena waktu itu aku tidak bisa mendatangi undangan pernikahan kalian, Satsuki tiba-tiba menderita penyakit aneh. Banyak luka sayatan di hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Dan...kabar buruk, gara-garanya, ia koma. Jadi untuk sementara, aku akan berhenti dari kepolisian dan menyelidiki penyebab dari penyakit Satsuki. Kalau bisa, aku ingin minta bantuanmu dan Midorima mengingat kalian sangat ahli dalam menyelidiki maupun bidang kedokteran._

.

_PS: Kuharap kau cepat-cepat buat anak dengan Tetsu. Tolong direkam dan dibuat video ya! Setelah itu berikan padaku. Hahaha~_

.

_Blush_

Wajah Kuroko memanas saat membaca kalimat terakhir dari surat Aomine itu.

"Aomine-kun…" gumam Kuroko sambil menggenggam surat tersebut dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Namun tanpa Kuroko sadari, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir pucatnya. Ah, betapa ia sangat merindukan pemuda berambut merah itu.

.

Kise tidak langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mengunjungi kamar Akashi yang terletak di ujung.

Suara decitan pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu terdengar. Kamar dengan cat _baby blue_ menyapanya. Sebuah _King size bed _dengan seprai dan selimut berwarna _baby blue_, serta 2 buah bantal berwarna senada dengan seprainya tertata rapi. Dia ingat, Kuroko pernah bercerita padanya bahwa Akashi mengganti cat tembok, seprai, selimut dan bantalnya yang semula merah menjadi _baby blue_, supaya ia selalu ingat kepada Kuroko begitu pula Kuroko yang mengganti semuanya dengan warna merah.

Kise tersenyum memaksa.

Mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk saling memiliki. Dan Kise, dengan kejamnya malah memisahkan mereka berdua.

.

Kise memasuki ruangan yang tidak terlalu lebar itu. Semuanya masih sama. Sebuah rak besar dengan berbagai buku-buku sulit dan tebal berjajar disana. Sebuah _personal computer _yang layarnya mulai sedikit berdebu. Masih sama—tidak ada satupun yang bergeser dari tempatnya.

Kise menatap sebuah jaket yang bergantung di dinding tak jauh dari kasur Akashi.

.

'Teiko Basketball'

Itulah yang tertulis di punggung jaket tersebut.

.

Kise tersenyum tipis, salah satu tangannya menyentuh jaket tersebut. _Tekstur _kain dan kulit bersentuhan.

.

'_Hari-hari itu…tak akan pernah kembali_.'

.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Ryota?"

"Ah, t-tidak. Aku hanya-"

_Eh?_

Kise menoleh ke samping; tepatnya kearah kasur milik Akashi.

Kise yakin Akashi ada disana tadi.

Sebegitu inginnya-kah dia untuk bertemu dengan Akashi?

.

.

**Separated Away**

.

.

Kuroko menarik napas, bersamaan dengan ia membuka kedua matanya. Kedua _orbs _berwarna senada dengan rambutnya mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa ia bukan di kamarnya.

Kuroko bangun, berjalan dengan pelan dan penuh kewaspadaan. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu terang; malah nyaris gelap. Kalau saja tidak ada beberapa lilin yang mulai mencair, pasti sudah sangat gelap.

.

'_Mimpi ini lagi_..._'_

.

"Ah."

Sebuah siluet melintas perlahan jauh disana.

Rambut merah itu…

"Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko berlari kecil, menuju kearah siluet melintas tadi.

"Akashi-kun!"

Semakin Kuroko berlari, ntah mengapa semakin pula siluet itu menjauh—bahkan menghilang.

Siluet itu membawa Kuroko ke sebuah pintu, dengan 4 lukisan di dinding bagian kiri pintu dan 3 lukisan di dinding kanan pintu. Itu adalah lukisan orang-orang yang sangat ia kenal. Dari kiri, ia melihat lukisan Momoi, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara. Sedangkan di kanan, ia melihat lukisan Akashi, dirinya, dan Kise. Masing-masing memiliki warna baju yang berbeda sesuai dengan 'warna' mereka.

Satu yang membuat Kuroko tak nyaman, semua lukisan itu terkesan menyeramkan; seakan hidup.

.

"_Nee, Tetsu-kun_!"

Kuroko tersentak kaget saat lukisan Momoi memanggil namanya, menatap kearahnya dengan senyum yang menyeramkan.

"Akan kuberitau sebuah rahasia, untuk melewati rintangan yang ada di balik pintu ini."—nadanya ceria; seperti Momoi yang biasanya, namun hal itu malah membuat Kuroko semakin takut.

.

"_Berdiri didepan patung, lalu berjalan empat langkah ke kanan dan dua langkah ke depan. Disitulah jawabannya_!_"_

.

Kuroko mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Namun saat ia mulai menggeser kakinya—

.

"_Mattaku…kau benar-benar ceroboh jika mempercayai Momoi. Dari belakang patung, dua langkah ke kiri dan satu langkah ke belakang. Kau akan menemukan jawabannya disana."_

.

Kuroko tersentak. Kali ini lukisan Midorima yang berbicara. Lukisan itu menaikkan kacamatanya, sambil menatap tajam kearah Kuroko; tatapan yang biasa ia berikan kepada Kuroko. Tapi ntah kenapa aura-nya aneh; aura pembunuh.

.

"_Oi, Tetsu, aku cahaya-mu kan? Percayalah padaku, ikuti kata-kata Kise."_

.

Nafas Kuroko memburu. Ketakutan mulai meliputi wajahnya; meski ia tidak terlalu mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

.

"_Aku setuju dengan kata-kata Kuro-chin_..._"_

.

Kuroko berlari kecil ke dinding yang berada di kanan pintu; tepatnya kearah lukisan dirinya.

Namun saat ia melewati lukisan Akashi—

.

"_Tetsuya, berdiri di kanan patung, maju tiga langkah dan ke kiri lima langkah. Aku selalu benar, jadi percayalah padaku_._"_

.

"Akashi-kun...aku..."

.

'_Siapa yang harus kupercayai_...?_'_

.

Ia pun berdiri di hadapan lukisan dirinya.

.

"_Aku setuju dengan Midorima-kun_._"_

.

Kali ini lukisannya yang berbicara, tapi, haruskah ia mempercayai lukisannya sendiri?

.

"_Kurokocchi~ Murasakicchi benar loh~ aku sudah membuktikannya-ssu_!_"_

.

"Kise-kun..."

Kuroko terdiam sesaat. Dengan langkah penuh keraguan, ia masuk ke pintu yang terletak diantar lukisan-lukisan tersebut.

Didalam sana, Kuroko tidak melihat hal-hal yang mencolok. Hanya sebuah ruangan remang dengan warna merah yang tidak terlalu lebar.

Dan sebuah patung yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan.

.

Pertama-tama, ia mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan oleh lukisannya sendiri.

Kuroko melangkah kearah belakang patung, dua langkah ke kiri lalu satu langkah ke belakang.

Kuroko membuka ubin lantai yang ia pijaki.

.

_SYUUT!_

.

Jarum-jarum tebal tak terhitung mulai menyerang Kuroko. Namun Kuroko segera menghindar; meski beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkena jarum-jarum tersebut.

Kuroko mengerang kesakitan saat darah merah segar mulai berjatuhan dari pipi, tangan, kaki, serta pinggangnya.

'Bukan. Bukan ini.' Batin Kuroko.

.

Ia pun mengingat apa yang dikatakan lukisan-lukisan tadi. Kali ini, ia mencoba untuk mengikuti instruksi Momoi.

Berdiri didepan patung, berjalan empat langkah ke kanan dan dua langkah ke depan. Kuroko membuka ubin lantai yang ia pijaki. Saat itu juga, gas berwarna kelabu tebal bertiup dari sana. Mengakibatkan seisi ruangan diselimuti dengan asap tersebut.

Kuroko agak terbatuk, sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh dengan lutut menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

'Ini buruk…gas beracun.'

Kuroko tidak punya banyak waktu. Otaknya ia paksa untuk berpikir lebih cepat. Pasti ada satu celah; satu petunjuk.

Ia mengingat kata-kata lukisan-lukisan tersebut.

.

"_Mattaku…kau benar-benar ceroboh jika mempercayai Momoi_…_"_

'Momoi-san...'

.

"..._percayalah padaku, ikuti kata-kata Kise_..._"_

'Kise-kun...'

.

"..._Murasakicchi benar loh~_..._"_

'Murasakibara-kun...'

.

"_Aku setuju dengan kata-kata Kuro-chin_..._"_

'Aku.'

"Uhuk!" Kuroko terbatuk karena efek gas yang mengganggu pernafasannya.

.

"_Aku setuju dengan Midorima-kun_._"_

'Midorima-kun...'

"Ah!"

Kuroko menyadari satu hal.

Masing-masing lukisan menyebutkan lukisan lain.

Satu…dua…tiga…empat…lima…

'Lima? Seharusnya tujuh. Siapa yang belum disebutkan namanya?'

Kuroko berpikir agak lama, sampai akhirnya, ia mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun…"

'Tapi tunggu, Aomine-kun menyebut Kise-kun. Artinya…'

Kuroko berusaha mengingat instruksi yang diberikan Akashi.

Berdiri di kanan patung, maju tiga langkah dan ke kiri lima langkah. Dengan cepat ia membuka ubin lantai dibawahnya.

Samar; sangat samar, ia menemukan sebuah saklar. Disampingnya, ada senter.

Kuroko menekan saklar tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti, gas beracun mulai hilang. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

'_Ryokatta-_'

.

_BRUGH_!

.

Racun gas mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya, membuat Kuroko ambruk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

.

'_Mereka semua menyebutkan nama. Hanya Akashi-kun yang tidak disebutkan dan tidak menyebutkan nama._'

.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, '_Arigatou, Akashi-kun_.'—lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dengan susah payah; karena ia tak punya banyak waktu—mengambil senter tersebut dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

Betapa kagetnya ia saat ia melihat lukisan-lukisan tadi. Semuanya tertusuk oleh pisau yang menancap tepat di wajah mereka. Tak hanya itu, raut wajah mereka pun berubah, seperti kesakitan tiada akhir. Ditambah, darah yang terus mengalir dari arah kepala, kemudian turun ke lantai dan nyaris menggenangi lantai yang Kuroko pijak.

.

LIAR

LIAR

LIAR

LIAR

LIAR

LIAR

LIAR

.

Kira-kira itulah yang tertulis di dinding. Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah, sampai akhirnya berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

**Separated Away**

.

.

Suara derap kaki menggema di koridor yang Kuroko lalui. Nafasnya memburu, ia bukanlah orang yang punya stamina tinggi sehingga ia sangat gampang kelelahan. Terlebih, di sepanjang koridor tersebut terpasang berbagai jenis lukisan dengan nuansa yang mengerikan. Serta beberapa cermin yang seolah akan menyedotmu ke dalamnya.

.

"Tuan muda..."

.

Kuroko tersentak saat mendengar suara seorang wanita.

.

_PRAAANG_!

.

Semua cermin disana pecah bersamaan. Kuroko menaikkan tangannya, untuk menghindari supaya pecahan-pecahan kaca tidak melukai kepalanya.

Kuroko agak terbelalak saat ia melihat banyak wanita yang keluar dari cermin-cermin yang pecah tersebut. Mereka mengenakan pakaian tradisional _kimono_.

.

"Tuan muda..." salah satu wanita berjalan perlahan menuju Kuroko. Reflek, pemuda itu melangkah mundur.

"...mengapa anda tidak kembali...?"

Kuroko menoleh ke belakangnya. Meski agak jauh, ia juga melihat wanita dengan _kimono_ yang berjalan kearahnya.

Dari perkataan mereka, sepertinya mereka adalah pelayan wanita.

'Tuan muda? Aku?'

Kuroko terjebak di tengah-tengah para pelayan wanita yang semakin mendekatinya tersebut. Ia pun semakin memundurkan langkahnya.

Sampai akhirnya terhenti karena dinding yang menabrak punggungnya.

'Jangan...jangan mendekat...' Kuroko berteriak dalam hati.

.

"_Takut ya? Kasihan…"_

.

"_Jangan khawatir, kami akan melayanimu dengan sepenuh hati, seperti dulu_._"_

.

"…_supaya tuan muda dapat tersenyum lagi…"_

.

"JANGAN MENDEKAAT!"

.

.

Kise membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat. Pemuda berambut _blonde _itu mendapati dirinya tertidur di lantai kamar Akashi.

Dia tertidur? Sejak kapan?

Terakhir ia ingat, ia sedang berada di kamar Akashi. Namun ntah mengapa tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerangnya.

Kise memposisikan dirinya duduk, lalu mengelus belakang kepalanya.

'Kurokocchi…'


End file.
